


This is Hungry Work

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin is a caring boyfriend, Dan is super hungry, Dan loses his cool, Eating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, i mean duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: /That looks tasty, that looks plenty.../Dan's attempts to eat are thwarted by his busy schedule. That's it. That's the plot.





	

Dan slipped into the house quietly, trying not to wake up Barry. Luckily, he was skilled at walking on cat’s feet, despite the lankiness of his body suggesting otherwise. Dancing helped with grace, he thought. And being a swimmer helped, too.

Of course, that was where he’d been. Danny liked to go to the pool early, like, four AM early. It was a brutal time of day to get up, but hitting the cold water was so refreshing. It really got him ready for the day.

Dan resisted humming as he passed into the hall. He stepped into his bedroom to toss his towel and swim trunks onto his laundry pile to hang up later. Shower first, then breakfast. Swimming was relaxing, and it allowed him not to think about pushing his limits. Usually, it just kind of…happened. He’d start keeping count in his head, and realize that he was doing more laps than he’d done the last time. Easy.

Danny slipped out of his gym clothes, then realized that he’d forgotten to bring a change of clothes in with him. Luckily, the bathroom was prepared for his forgetfulness, and spare pajamas could be found sitting in the towel bin. Not what he was going to wear out of the house, but they’d suffice. Better than Barry accidentally seeing him in a towel, at least.

He couldn’t help humming to himself at a carefully controlled volume as he turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature. He stretched before getting in under the spray, sighing contentedly as the warm water sprayed over his back, the heat sinking into his weary muscles.

As he washed, he thought about what he wanted to eat for breakfast. His day was going to be pretty busy, filled with meetings and recordings and a jam session with Brian. And that didn’t even factor in any other unexpected events. His stomach rumbled as he contemplated what to have. Couldn’t have dairy, since he’d be singing, so that basically meant dry cereal. Dan sighed; oh well.

The steam and heat were making him sleepy, though, and that was quickly overpowering the need for food. Once Danny was out of the shower and dressed, he wound up setting an alarm and crawling back into bed. 

He was asleep within seconds.

~

Danny thought to himself that he should really get the Starbucks app. Also that five dollar coffee without milk was not worth waiting for, but he was hoping he could grab a panini before his meeting with Brent and Arin. He’d slept through his alarm and hadn’t had time to grab breakfast.

And he was slightly paying for it. Swimming always made him hungry, and the delay only made the grumblings more ferocious. But the line was crazy long (what the fuck? It wasn’t like it was a weekend or anything), and if he didn’t leave now, he was going to be late.

“Fuck it,” Danny mumbled under his breath. Sorry, old friend, he thought as he zipped up his jacket and headed out to his car. Maybe later.

His stomach gurgled but, thankfully, remained silent during his business meeting.

~

Text from Ninja Brian: Yo, are you headed to the studio?  
Text to Ninja Brian: Grabbing lunch first.  
Text from Ninja Brian: There’s gonna be catering, I heard.  
Text to Ninja Brian: Sweet! Alright, headed up now.  
Text from Ninja Brian: See you in a few.

~

Danny entered the studio to find Brian happily munching on a sandwich and reading over his music score for the song they were practicing. The singer greeted his bandmate enthusiastically and went to peruse the sandwiches. Finding the chicken, he picked it up and was about to take a bite…

Until he noticed something.

“Dude,” Dan frowned. “There’s fucking cheese on it!”

Brian looked up. “So?”

“So I can’t eat fucking dairy if I’m about to sing!” The lanky man grumbled, letting the sandwich fall out of his hand and into the garbage. It did make a satisfying thud as it hit the bottom of the can, but that was about the only good thing in this situation. 

Brian looked apologetic. “I’m sorry. There’s nothing else there you can eat?”

Dan bent down so that he was at eye level with the table, peering into the sandwiches. “It doesn’t look like it. Fuck!” 

Brian sat forward, pushing his glasses up on his nose. “Why don’t you ask someone if there’s any other food around? I’m sure they’d be happy to get you something you can actually eat.”

“No, it’s fine,” Dan grabbed a can of Pepsi and flopped down inelegantly beside Brian. “I’d hate to sound like a diva.”

Brian raised an eyebrow at his bandmate as the younger man drained half his Pepsi in one go, muffling a burp. “But are you gonna be okay to record?”

Danny nodded, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll manage. Am I doing a guitar part today?”

“No, you’re just singing.”

“Cool.” Dan smiled tiredly, worrying internally about getting his growling stomach close to a mic. He started humming while they were waiting for a room to distract himself. 

Wish you were here.

~

“And we’ll beat this boss, next time on Game Grumps!” Arin announced.

“Yay,” Danny intoned into the microphone. He sat back, pulling it close to him to make sure it was off, while Arin noted down the stop time, and made sure all the game systems were shut down.

Dan hadn’t gotten a chance to eat all day. He’d finished recording at the studio just in time to make the drive back to do his Grump recording today, and while he was sure Arin wouldn’t mind if he were late (especially if it was to grab food), he felt strangely barfy all of a sudden. Maybe it was the Pepsi he’d drank catching up to him. Too much liquid on an empty stomach wasn’t exactly ideal.

And if he started to feel better midway through recording, then they’d break, and he could eat something. But Arin was raring to go today. They recorded straight through without stopping.

“C’mon, man, we gotta go.” Arin was standing over him, hands on his hips.

Danny tilted his head to look up at Arin. He was exhausted, but at least he could get food now. He smiled, and stuck out his hand, letting Arin pull him up.

Arin, though, had other ideas. He pulled Dan flush up against him and started kissing him heatedly. Dan relented, and before long, they were both rocking half-chubs.

“Your place or mine?” Arin asked in a low voice.

~

“F-fuck, Arin…” Dan arched his back, his hands gripping the headboard so hard that his knuckles were white.

“You like that?” Arin murmured, his breath hot in Dan’s ear. He was pounding into the older man, trying to find…

Dan basically sobbed and almost threw Arin off him as his body shuddered and rocked with pleasure.

“There it is,” Arin purred.

“J-just let me cum…please, Arin…” Danny whimpered, chomping down onto his lower lip. He was so close to orgasming. Fuck, he just needed Arin to touch him…

Arin stroked his dick in time with his thrusts. “Come on, Dan. Come for me, Sexy Kitten.”

Dan did come, with a shout that mixed pain and pleasure, which, oddly enough, was what he was feeling. He whimpered as Arin continued to thrust into him, his body thrumming from overstimulation. His head felt woozy, his vision blurring at the edges. Fuck, that must’ve been some orgasm…

His stomach was past growling now. It had morphed into some weird combination between pain and hunger, and Dan couldn’t decide which to react to. He just wanted to eat dinner, but he was quickly going boneless. 

“Fuck…” Danny whined as Arin came, the younger man’s body flopping down on top of him.

Dan wouldn’t have normally minded, but he felt irritable, and orgasming only seemed to make the situation worse. “Get off,” he grumbled. “You’re heavy.”

“Aw, but then we can’t cuddle,” Arin whined, nuzzling into Dan and wrapping his arms around him.

That was the last straw. Dan felt heat boil up underneath his skin, turning into rage much quicker than it usually took him to get angry. “I said, move!” He growled, shoving Arin to the side, feeling Arin’s flaccid dick slide out of him.

Arin grunted as he was forced off, and tried to grab Dan, but the older man had rolled out of reach. “C’mon, Dan…what’s the matter?” He sat up, supporting himself on his elbow. This was a strange phenomenon indeed. Usually, Danny was all about post-coital cuddling.

Dan felt the rage turning to cool exhaustion. He was actually hungry enough to feel dizzy, and having sex didn’t help the situation. “I just fuckin…” He gestured weakly, rolling over onto his back. Presently, his stomach growled loud, long, and desperate, and the lean man hid under his arm as his face heated up in embarrassment. Guess it wasn’t past growling after all. 

“…Danny?” Arin scooted closer to Dan on the bed. “Danny, when did you eat last?” It occurred to him, even through his sex-hazed brain, that he hadn’t seen Dan eat today. They’d had a busy day, with no time for stopping, and he was belatedly worried.

Dan turned into his hair and mumbled something.

“What?” Arin asked, propping himself up again, trying to see Dan’s hidden features. 

“I said “yesterday”, Arin.” Danny replied with a hint of ire.

“What.” Arin pulled his lover towards him until their foreheads were pressed against each other. Dan wouldn’t meet his gaze, eyes downcast. He looked frail and small all of a sudden, like a kid about to be scolded. 

Arin was as angry as he was concerned. He was angry enough to yell, to shout at Dan, demanding to know why the older man hadn’t eaten today. But, concern won, because Danny didn’t respond well to being yelled at. The younger man reached up to tuck some of Dan’s hair behind his ear. “What happened? You know what?” Arin sat up, reaching for their clothes. “You’re eating, right now.”

“Arin..?” Dan rolled over on the bed, trying to track the younger man’s movements. He was having trouble with that, all of a sudden. This was like being high; he felt like he was missing large chunks of time. 

“Stay here.” Arin ordered.

Dan didn’t have much of a choice.

~

Arin returned with fruit snacks and a bottle of water. Dan devoured the sugary snack.

“That’s just to start,” Arin said shyly from the doorway. “I made eggs, too.”

Something about Arin’s tone sets off a little warning bell in Dan’s head, but he’s still woozy and achy, his accidental day without food crashing down on him and pulling him under like violent waves on the ocean. Once he’s drained half the water bottle, fruit snacks long gone, he stood up with some difficulty, swaying on his feet.

“Here,” Arin wraps an arm around his shoulders and helps him into the kitchen. Dan moves at a snail’s pace, his legs shaking badly under his weight. But Arin is patient, and they make it to the kitchen without incident.

Arin set Dan in a chair before scooping some eggs onto a plate. He gave it to Dan and set about making tea.

“Thanks, Ar,” Danny said before devouring the eggs. 

“You’re welcome.” Arin slid one mug to Dan and sat across from him with the other.

It didn’t take long for Danny to finish the eggs. Desperation had driven him to shove the eggs into his mouth and swallow without fully chewing them. He was so weak that he could feel his hands shaking, and his head thrummed with a hollow headache. Had adrenaline honestly kept him on his feet for so long? 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Arin asked once Dan looked a little less like he was going to pass out.

Dan swallowed what was in his mouth and shoveled the last of the eggs inside, chewing quickly, just eager for the food to settle in his stomach. He needed more, but his plate was empty. He sighed, trying not to seem ungrateful, and looked up.

“I, uh,” the thin man laced his fingers together, watching them fidget. He felt better, but not great, and he heard the younger man get up, whisking away the plate of eggs and returning with a bowl of dry cereal. It wasn’t much, but it was food, and Danny shoved a handful into his mouth, chewing as he thought how to explain.

“I went swimming this morning,” he began. “But after I showered, I was so tired that I fell back asleep. I didn’t have time to grab breakfast, cause I slept through my alarm, so I tried to get Starbucks, but the line was stupid fuckin long, and I couldn’t leave you and Brent waiting, cause we gotta be professional sometimes, right?” Danny ran a nervous hand through his hair. “And…and I was gonna grab lunch before I went to jam with Bri, but he told me there’d be catering, and there was, but the one fuckin sandwich that I could eat was smothered with cheese, and I can’t have fuckin dairy before I sing,” His words were just tumbling out of him now, his heart beating harder and faster against his chest as he got worked up. “I was sick after I left, too. I felt barfy, and I thought it was cause of the caffeine from the Pepsi...I just fuckin had to have sugar. I was dying. And I didn’t wanna be late to record, and I thought that if I got hungry, we’d break, but you just recorded straight through, and then…”

Arin sat back after sucking in a nervous breath. His stomach swirled with guilt. “Oh, my God, Dan…”

The older man looked away, sipping his tea in a shy manner, his head down. “I…I love you, Arin. You know that. And you got me worked up, and fuckin…” He made a vague gesture, “this, happened, and I love it, I love us, but I was just so incredibly weak and tired and I just wanted to eat, but I shoved you off and tried to leave like I didn’t even care, and, fuck, I’m sorry,” He started shaking, hot tears of shame falling from his eyes. “I’m so sorry, man.”

“No, no, no, no,” Arin soothed, pulling Dan somewhat awkwardly into his lap. The older man was all angles and grasshopper limbs, and he was only in boxers and a tee shirt because jeans are difficult to dress in if you’re dizzy. Arin pressed butterfly kisses to Dan’s neck, up his arms, his collarbones and jawline, anywhere he could reach. He felt stupid, so stupid, for not noticing that Dan was suffering, that he hadn’t eaten all day because he wanted to be professional. “Don’t apologize,” Arin whispered. “I should be apologizing. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…fuck, I’m so sorry, man.”

Dan chuckled tearfully, burying his face into Arin’s shoulder. “I, I mean…”

“Stop,” Arin held him closer, tighter. “Fuckin stop being so selfless and telling me it’s okay. It’s not. I fucked up. Just forgive me.”

“You’re right,” Dan joked, smiling. “You did fuck up. How did you not hear my stomach? I swear it was growling during sex.”

The two men pulled back and then laughed, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I forgive you,” Danny tilted his head to kiss Arin. 

Arin kissed back, humming contentedly. “Good. Now apologize.”

A giggle fit attacked Dan. “What?! Dude, make up your mind, oh my God.”

“Apologize for not fuckin stopping for food,” Arin finished. “Jesus. We would’ve waited for you. Our recording sessions can wait, man! Seriously.” He leveled his eyes sternly at Dan. “Promise me that you’ll get food if you need to from now on, Daniel.”

Danny, feeling slightly drained, nodded, leaning into Arin’s warmth. “I promise.”

Arin leaned forward and pulled Dan’s tea and cereal within reach. “D’ya wanna watch a movie, or something?”

Dan nodded. “I guess. Only until I finish eating, though. I’m kinda tired.”

“Sounds good to me,” Arin said agreeably, carrying his giggling lover to the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I wrote more of this kinky shit.
> 
> I'm kind of obsessed with "Take Me to Church" at the moment, if you couldn't tell.
> 
> Poor Dan. Why do I torture the ones I love so much?
> 
> It all worked out in the end, though! Right??


End file.
